Lollipop
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk/Edge pairing.


title: Lollipop

pairing: CM Punk & Edge

disclaimer: i own none of these. they are owned by Vincent McMahon... lucky bastard.

lyrics from: Mika's, 'Lollipop'

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down_

Phil lay in bed looking up to the ceiling fan. He looked over to the clock, which read 3:30 AM. 'Where in the world is Adam?' He thought. For the last few nights, his boyfriend of a year had been staying out all night & coming home during the early morning hours. Yesterday, Adam came strolling in around 10 AM still hungover, & smelling of maple syrup from the pancakes he'd eaten at iHop with the guys.

Phil was furious. Adam hadn't called, & every time he tried calling Adam's cell; he got no answer. He fussed, & cussed, as Adam tried to take a shower. Adam shooed him away, stating that he had a headache & he'd talk with Phil later after he'd gotten some rest. Phil was livid. He just went downstairs, grabbed one of his lollipops from the candy dish & sat in front of the television.

_  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down._

He & Adam never had that talk. Looking back at the clock, it was now 4:45 AM. Phil sighed, figuring that Adam would not be home any time soon. He curled up in the fetal position, pulling his blankets tighter around him as he began to sob. While he loved Adam, he did not love being seond to his nights on the town. He didn't understand why his lover had changed so suddenly. But he knew that he hated it. He hated it because Adam wasn't the same man he'd fallen in love with. He hated it because he felt like he was no longer important. He hated it because even though he his heart still gushed love for the other; Phil knew that he couldn't stay.

_  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down._

Around 6 AM Phil was frustrated. He began to throw all of his things into his luggage. Once he grabbed everything that he owned from the house, he popped a lollipop into his mouth & loaded his things into his car. He went back inside once more to double check & make sure that he hadn't forgot anything. He stood in the middle of the living room looking around at the place he & Adam shared for the past eight months. With a sigh & tears in his eyes, placed a letter on the table & walked out. The click of the lock gave him both relief, & a broken heart. 

Mama told me what I should know  
Too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go  
'Cause love only gets you down.

Phil drove for hours before stopping at his best friend, Scott Colton's, place. Upon seeing his friend pull up in the driveway, Scott rushed down to his friend. As soon as Phil stepped from the vehicle, Scott hugged his obviously disturbed friend. He held him as Phil began to sob, stroking his hair, gently kissing his forehead as he whispered that everything was going to be OK. After a few minutes, he helped Phil bring his things into his condo.

That night, Phil laid in Scott's guest room staring out the window. He hadn't heard from Adam all day. He figured that maybe, Adam just hadn't come home & decided to just stay out with the guys. If not, he was way too hung over to even notice that the ravenette was gone. Flipping onto his stomach, Phil tried to push thoughts of Adam from his mind, desperately wanting to get a good nights sleep.

_Take a look at a boy like me  
Never stood on my own two feet  
Now I'm blue as I can be  
Oh, love only got me down._

----------

After spending all night, & all of the next day hanging out with Jason & Chris; Adam finally decided that it was time to go home. If he thought Phil was furious the last time he came in late, he figured he was going to really be in for it for not coming home all day. Adam just shrugged it off figuring that he could simply just talk Phil down & promise not to do it again. '_Yea, after that, he'll stop being mad & maybe won't be so fussy_.'

Pulling in to his driveway, Adam noticed that Phil's car was gone. Blowing out a sigh of relief, he was happy that he wouldn't have to deal with Phil right away. He couldn't help but wonder where the onyx-haired prince had gone off to. Picking up his cell, he called Phil's number-- but he got no answer. '_Hmm, it's not like Phil not o answer his phone when I call. He must be really busy_.'

Walking inside, he noticed how much emptier the house looked. Adam shrugged it off & went upstairs to hop in the shower. When he came back downstairs, looking to grab a quick snack, he noticed the folded yellow paper on the counter. He figured it was just a note from Phil telling him where he'd be until he got home. Unfolding the paper, he was shocked by what was written there:

_Dear Adam,_

_As much as it pains me to do this, I have to. I'm leaving. I wanted so bad to stay & be happy with you-- but the truth is, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in our relationship for a long time; & I can't tough it out any longer. You've proved, by your actions, that I'm second to your partying & friends. I will not have that any longer. I love you, & I care about you-- just not enough to allow myself anymore sleepless nights, worry, & hurt. _

_Take care of yourself, xoxo_

_-Phil_

Adam ran his fingers through his golden locks, sighing as he re-read the letter. He'd really done it this time. He picked up his phone, again trying to dial Phil's number-- only to be disappointed when the operator stated that the number had been disconnected. Adam walked slowly over to the living room & plopped down on the couch. He looked into the candy dish. He unwrapped the paper to the last lollipop & put it in his mouth as he though about Phil.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down._


End file.
